


I Will

by camshaft22



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gotham goes to hell, Jason comes back to the fold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> DC and Warner Bros owns the characters. More the pity that I do not.

Jason fired his pistol, feeling the slight recoil from his weapons as he smiled under the helmet. The drug lab was burning and he really needed to get the hell out of here if he was actually going to maybe survive this. He fired a zip line and let it pull him free as it exploded behind him in a flash of light and chemical smell. Jason started running, knowing that everyone had likely noticed and really he didn’t need the hassle. With a jump and a flip, he was up on the rooftops, smiling despite himself as he heard boot crunches behind him.

“Dick.”

“Jay.”

“Come to slap my hand?”

“No. I came… Good work with the fire.”

Jason faced him and nodded. “How’s it going?”

“The usual,” Dick told him, his lips tight.

“That bad, huh? Sucks,” Jason commiserated. “Do you… I’ve had my issues, obviously, but do you want me to help out?”

“Could you? I’ve got something I need some help with and-“ Dick froze and they started moving as bullets fired at them both. They started running for cover, using their agility and knowledge of the city to find cover. Jason heard a low grunt and decided to do what he did best. Jason fired back, watching for the trajectory and fired one of his rounds, killing the gunman who wasted so much ammo. Armor piercing ammo too, which meant… Shit!

Dick sat there, putting pressure on the wound as he gritted his teeth. “Home. Cave,” he ordered, his eyes meeting Jason’s.

“No time. That pierced organs. C’mon,” Jason said as he fired off a zipline and took him to a friend he knew. Jason waited impatiently, pulling off his helmet as his friend came out, covered in blood.

“He’ll make it. I suppose you want to wait?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“Of course I do.”

“Yeah. Well, don’t start shit in here, alright? It’s bad enough around here.”

“Got to love No Man’s Land, part deux,” Jason told her with a smirk. It was still easy to joke. Who could tell as this continued. They were in the new supermax city, Arkham City, having jumped the fence and control the populace. Jason was going to kick city hall’s entire denizens in the ass for this fuck up. Some people had stayed, on the outsides, unable to move or just not wanting too. Jason made sure they were supplied. He could respect choices like that. But where the fuck had the perps gotten that sort of firepower?

Jason put that aside for now and took a seat beside Dick. He had taken off Dick’s costume, leaving the mask and now could see the bruising that being here had put all over Dick’s skin. Not that Jason could say much different. They were in over their fucking heads and Daddybats had a plan. He always had a plan. Jason hates his plans. Jason reached out and touched Dick’s hand gently.  
“C’mon, birdboy.”

***

Dick had slipped into a coma. The Doctors were optimistic but worried. Jason hadn’t strayed far from his side, taking up the slack a bit and issuing new orders. Helena, Cass, Stephanie and Tim worked their asses off to keep control and keep the high priced security guards from turning the inmates into its own army. Jason talked to Dick, keeping his voice low as he let it out, just talking about everything and anything that came to mind.

If only Dick would just wake up.

***

Jason was better at coordination that he ever took time to think about and soon had the city mostly under control with a few mishaps happening here and there and mostly with the appointed and very corrupt guards. Who knew the law was corrupt and useless?

Oh yeah, Jason knew.

Jason petted back Dick’s hair, trying to soothe him as he spoke, low and softly about how much he had done in a few weeks. But Dick had to fucking wake up or he was going to get bored. Or something. Jason whispered soft apologies in Dick’s hand, knowing that he should’ve been faster about shooting the asshole who found guns in the slum (again, not surprised) and decided to take them out. But he knew that Dick hated that part of his arsenal so he tried to do things the Bat way around him. If only he hadn’t hesitated…

“Shh.”

“Eh?”

“Shh. You’re fine. Don’t blame yourself,” Dick whispered, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

“About damn time,” Jason told him. “Had to let the kids play.”

“You can yell at me later,” Dick whispered.

“I will.”

FIN


End file.
